Soul on Fire
by LegendaryOutcast
Summary: When Drago's Bewilderbeast breathed its icy wrath on Hiccup and Toothless, no one could have imagined the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

There was noise in the forest, to any sensible person this statement would be obvious. But not here, not on this island. It was one of many that formed one of the largest archipelago in the north seas, also due to its remoteness due to extremely poor weather condition the only people to be found generally where seal hunters.

Jonathan was not a seal hunter, not to say he didn't know how it just didn't put food on his family's table. By trade he was a whale hunter, not that he harpooned the great beasts himself, he was just another deckhand. But after weeks at sea the Captain had decided to start hunting the Archipelago waters hoping for better luck, as well to improve the crew's morale with shore leave to sleep on solid ground and hunt boar meat for fresh food.

He walked as quietly as he could through the dense woods and silently cursed every time his foot landed on a dry twig or pile of leaves. But it didn't matter for the woods were silent, no birds could be heard singing their songs, nor the bugs or anything. The silence had almost an eerie haunted quality to it. He shook his head in vain trying to ward off the cold feel that crawled up his spine.

He fingered the hammer of his musket idly as he walked further inland in hope of game. To his dismay there wasn't a damn thing on this rock, not even signs of seagulls or rats. he neared a clearing and he shouldered his gun to inspect the bay expecting another fabulous view of the sea, what he saw only filled his soul with dread.

An ancient crumbling ruin had occupied the space, he could only ponder the former inhabitants and their fates as he walked from one building to the next. Great huge humanoid statues towered over him, their faces long eroded away, many missing limbs. But perhaps the strangest thing of all was the ice near the bay, it was not beached icebergs nor where it formed in any fashion seen in nature. it did not even remind him of the artificial cold his queen created just weeks before. This was something else, and he wanted nothing more than turn around and run back as fast as his legs could carry him. Yet when asked later he would not be able to tell you what drew him to the ice formation in the center of the ruin.

He reached for his belt axe and chopped off a piece and examined it closely. At this point he had fully intended to show the piece of ice to Virgil, whose father had been an ice harvester when he turned something in the ice caught his eye. he shifted so that the sun were directly opposite of him and provide some light into the cold material. in the center a large black shape lie and his eyes widened to the size of saucers as it began to take shape.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa was currently sitting in her favorite chair, since she had become queen several weeks ago she had only ever been inside her bedroom to sleep or change gowns. She spent a majority of her time in her office (formerly her parents) and spent most of the day signing papers or reading the newspaper. She had also spent an ungodly time (in her mind at least) in the council chambers. Her council had served her parents as well, it was an even mix of elders, economical geniuses, and many nobles with greying hair.

They would talk her ears off forever talking in circles if she let them. But for her sake they had been going easy on her making their points clear and short. But her favorite job as Queen by far was getting invited to every social gathering in the city, not that she had time for even a fraction of them but she managed to squeeze in the more important ones. The ones she could but should go to (or she wasn't in the mood) she had sent Anna in her place, who was more than willing to help.

Right now she was sitting in the chair that her father often used and she would sit on his lap, she was reading the newspaper while nursing a hot cup of tea. The paper wasn't from Arendelle actually, but from a print shop in the colonies across the ocean to the west, she read on about neighboring empires fighting tooth and nail for the favorable warms waters, of rogues who attacked convoys and of the deep never ending wilderness that was a fresh start for any man or woman.

Elsa felt a rebellious shiver leave her heart and shoot up her spine but she quickly banished the thoughts and fantasies, reminding herself of her responsibilities. She continued reading, about the increase of fur being traded, new foods the colonist had learned to grow and bring back to the mainland. She made a mental note to send a couple diplomats to the colonies to negotiate some trade agreements. she wasn't interested in the bales of beaver fur, but hopeful that they could bring back foodstuff that could be grown in Arendelle's harsh climate, to supplement their usual diet of sheep and seafood.

Elsa put down the newspaper and turned her chair so she could enjoy the view of her city. Ships where sliding into and out of the harbors, taking advantage of the warm seasons favorable waters while they could. Carts full of wood, ice and wool came in at a steady rate, the wood generally going into the direction of the shipyards to produce her fishing and trade fleet. Now that she had broken off trade with Weasletown she was sure to step up her game to fill in the void of Arendelle's need for foreign goods. Many merchants were ready to meet her challenge drooling at the thought of they ample payday that awaited them.

Elsa sighed in content and took a sip of her cooling tea when her hyperactive sister came in at full speed per usual and raced to her side with a huge smile on her face. Elsa had hide a grin behind her cup at her sister's childlike behavior. She was secretly toying with the idea of an elderly version of Anna and Kristoff, the poor mountain man trying in vain to keep up with her. The idea almost made her choke on her tea.

Elsa looked at her sister whose smile only seemed to widen.

"You're not going to believe this" she said

Anna had news for her? Great. Her sister had probably yet again defied reality, or at least common sense.

"Who do we owe money too?" She asked nervously

Her sister shook her head "Some guys were at some island a few weeks ago, they found a whole dragon frozen in ice, every doctor, scientist and collector have come out of the woodworks to start a bidding war at the docks" her sister explained

"A dragon? You can't be serious"

"Nope, and the story gets more weird, all the ice harvesters have never seen nothing like this before. Not lake ice or sea ice or anything imaginable, it hasn't melted an inch in the sunshine anywhere"

Elsa raised an eyebrow? "Really?" she asked skeptically

her sister grin only widened, her eyes had a pleading quality

"Why don't you go with Kristoff?" she asked

"He's going to meet us there, besides! if anything interesting is going to happen it's going to be because of you, and i want to be there when it does!"

"And what makes you think I'm going?" she asked

Anna's grin disappeared and she sighed in exasperation, she looked at her sister like the answer to her own question was obvious

"This is a really interesting thing that the whole town's going to be talking about, it involves ice and you're the Queen of it so it only seemed fitting"

Now it was Elsa's turn to sigh in exasperation "leave it to my sister that should anything interesting happen she pencil's it in for me"

"So thats a yes?"

""I probably don't have much choice do I?"

Anna shook her head in agreement "None"

Elsa finished her tea and set it down and rose to start walking out the door. "You know the only reason you get away with this is because you're my sister, right?"

"Yup!"

The two sisters walked down to the docks, there they were greeted by a sizeable crowd near of the larger ships, the crew were unloading kegs of whale oil but the crowd didn't care as they had surrounded a huge block of ice.

It was fairly obvious that the crew took off some ice with saws to make transport easier, though how they managed she decided not to ask. It was five feet tall and had a maximum radius of about five feet, the color itself was some kind of light blue, like aqua or teal. At its center was a huge black beast, perfectly preserved from the sands of time. It was curled into a ball shape with one wing spread over the top of its body.

She began to move into the crowd and they finally took notice of her, they quickly cleared a path and most gave a polite bow at the hip. A man she presumed to be the captain came forward.

"Your majesties! what a pleasant surprise, do you wish to make a bid on this one of a kind object?" he gestured to the frozen creature, she couldn't help but notice more that a few older men had shot heated glares in her direction.

"Not today, just curious" his face fell a bit then lit back up

"As you say, do you wish to inspect closer your majesty? anyone can purchase the ice samples we collected because we don't want to risk the beast, but for you I think I can make an exception" he gestured to the beast and she stepped forward, eyes alight with awe and curiosity.

She reached forward and touched the ice, discreetly sending i miniscule blast of cold magic so no one would notice, she tried with all her might to try to make this, this, thing to give up its secrets.

It was not like ordinary ice was the first thing she quickly deduced. It was much the same as frozen salt water yet it wasn't, there was organic residue everywhere, but it wasn't plankton or algae or anything she could think of. based on the grain of the ice she could tell that when the ice formed the saltwater/organic material was in motion. which seemed bizarre.

Then there was the creature itself, it was curled up in a ball but when she closed her eyes and used the magic as her sight she could tell the dragon was curled around something. To get a better idea she redoubled her efforts and sent in more of her magic trying to forcibly try to pry the secrets of the frozen dragon wide open, she finally saw a humanoid something inside the ice disturbed her magic, it was faint and disappeared just as fast as it came from nowhere. She sent another similar blast and this time tried to tune into what had set her magic off. This time there was two things, both similar in the fact she could faintly register something.

 _Pain_

It shocked her at first and just like before one of the things went silent, the other however did not.

She almost lost it when it reignited itself, this time something new.

 _Fury_

Elsa's eyes popped open and jumped back from the ice like it bit her. Something was in the ice. It was alive, it was angry, and she woke it up.

The people in the crowd jumped back as she did looking at her for an explanation, Anna had rushed to her side asking what had happened. But none of that registered fully as her eyes were locked onto the ice. Then it came a blue light, very dim at first but then it quickly grew as if a whole warehouse of whale oil were on fire. Then came the most ungodly noise she had ever heard as it shot fear up and down her spine and her heart filled with dread as her instincts were yelling at her to take cover but fear kept her rooted firmly at the spot.

Someone pulled her away and she found herself behind a cart but was still unable to look away as the ground shook and the ungodly noise screamed until the heavens themselves heard its _Fury_.

In haste she raised ice walls to protect the remaining crowd with better protection. When the blue light turned itself and the whole ice block itself white there was an explosion that rocked the entire harbor and ice chunks ranging from a grain of sand to a full grown horse flew in every direction without discretion.

From the crater the mighty black dragon rose, green eyes pierced it surroundings and blue light seemed to be tattooed to the dragon ebbed a little before it came forth again and it roared with all it will and might. Challenging even the heavens and any that would dare stand in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa was in a state of panic, the black dragon had finished its earth shattering roar, but then it was quiet. For a grand total of two seconds. The people who had not left by this point were leaving now, pushing past each other trying to flee the beast as fast as possible. A few brave men on nearby ships that had been rocked by the explosion where grabbing anything they could their their hands on, harpoons, axes and a swords could be seen.

As one the men tried to charge the dragon to no avail, the dragon had attacked with its wings and tail mostly, sending men larger than Kristoff flying with ease. Elsa knew she had to do something, her guards should be here soon but she would need to step in to minimize damage and casualties, fine. First priority should be containment, she had already created icy bearers but it would not be enough. Standing on top of one she raised the barrier up so that the dragon was surrounded by eight feet walls of solid ice on each side, she thought for a second to dome it off but decided against it. It would probably just blow it up, it it wanted to leave she would let it, encourage it even.

She shot ice into the ground between her and the dragon and a great giant snow man emerged towering over the dragon.

"GO AWAY" her minion shouted ice growing to provide it offensive and defensive measures against its foe.

The dragon didn't hesitate and leapt at the snow monster, clawing away at its face while its wings were beating at blinding speeds. Deciding melee attacks where getting it nowhere the snow monster disengaged from the dragon by physically grabbing it and throwing the beast against the walls. There was a momentary pause as the two monster readied for another attack, Elsa then realized in the space between them was a man in leathers who seemed unconscious. The dragon paused for a second to regard the human and the snow monster followed his eyes.

This was a very big mistake as the Dragon caught the Snow monster looking at the man. The dragon's rage returned and it pounced the snow monster tackling it to the ground. The two wrestled for a moment before the ungodly screams from the deepest corners of hell returned and Elsa watched as green gas filled the dragon's mouth and alight itself in blue flame and spit it at her minions head, killing it instantly.

Elsa was in shock but then she heard a metallic click, then another, then perhaps a dozen. The guards had arrived, scaled the wall of ice and took up position by their Queen, rifles loaded and ready to fire at the dragon.

"At your command" the guard next to her said as he stared down his sights.

the dragon roared with rage as it backed up against the wall, it grabbed the man in leathers with its front paws as it sat on its hind legs. It held the man as hard as it could and unfurled its massive wings, its glowing tattoo's once again appeared and it growled a warning at her. She hesitated for a second before she gave the command.

"Stop" She heard from behind her, a familiar voice.

Kristoff, Sven and Anna raced towards her and she delayed the attack

"What?" she asked urgently

"Anna told me about the dragon, please let me try something" Kristoff told her

Elsa was reluctant, Kristoff rarely volunteered for anything except heavy lifting so she raised an eyebrow at him

He rolled his eyes at her "Raised by trolls, remember? You are only going to piss him off, Just let me try something" he pleaded

She looked from him to the upset dragon then back to him "Just be careful" she asked and he nodded Anna squeezed his and and she gave him a knowing look. Elsa created an opening for Kristoff to enter and he and Sven did, she wrung her hands anxiously with Anna. Kristoff approached the dragon slowly at first, then he started talking in a calm voice.

"Hey there big guy" the dragon turned to face him, it snarled a warning

"Easy, easy big guy, I'm not gonna hurt you" the dragon snorted, unconvinced

Kristoff reached for his hand pickaxe and dropped it on the ground holding his hands open in a non aggressive way at the dragon "No weapons, I'm not here to hurt ya." then he he gestured to Sven

"This is Sven, he's my friend" he slowly pulled out a carrot, letting sven take a generous chomp before he took a bite of the carrot as well. To Elsa's surprise the dragon's features softened a bit before reverting back into a battle ready state.

"Come on big guy, let's get you out of this city huh?" Kristoff and Sven started making their way to the opening. The dragon seemed reluctant, why had it not flown away? Then it seemed to ponder for a moment before setting the man down for a second before scooping him up in his mouth. The Dragon then made eye contact with Elsa and she froze at the glare.

"Why don't you order your guys to stand down, he obviously doesn't want to fight"

Truthfully she wanted to say no and had every right to, but she saw what he was trying to do and agreed, but now she was wondering about the man in the dragon's mouth. Why had he claimed him? where they enemies? Friends? was he just easy food to be devoured later? The last option seemed most likely, she wasn't sure if he had survived like the dragon, said dragon probably being very hungry.

She ordered her guards to clear a path so they could walk the grounded dragon out of the city, she and Anna followed them, followed by Kristoff, Sven and the dragon, as well as some guards bringing up the rear from a distance. At a slow pace they had cut through the market by the harbor, The dragon growling at anything he perceived as a threat.

The creature still obediently followed Kristoff, eyeing the waters next to them, Then faster than anyone could perceive the dragon took the the sky, or at least it tried. It made its way to a small boat sailing in the middle of the fjord, it aimed dead for the boat and its poor occupants, landed for a second before taking off again to the opposite end of the fjord, beating its wings as hard as it would go. It crashed into the banks opposite of them before fleeing deep within the forest by foot, the strange man in leathers firmly in its jaws.

Elsa turned to see many of the people in the city where standing in the harbor observing the spectacle and she sighed as she took Anna's hand and towed her back to the castle, she felt the impending doom of migraines in her near future


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup stirred again, the first time he felt cold that knocked him out of his dreamless state. But he quickly returned to it, returning to the comfort of the darkness. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket, there was no anger in the darkness, no pain or hunger or anything. He felt his mind in the void darkness, but then he felt sore in the chest.

Pain

It was not the kind of pain like something burned him on the forage, or he hammered his thumb or he fell of Toothless, It was the kind of pain that something important to him was gone and he was never getting it back. What had he lost? the darkness clouded his memory. Hiccup now fought the darkness, it tried to reclaim him and he wanted to resign and forget, but he was a Viking, he had stubbornness issues.

His mind felt like it was back in his body again and not the darkness, he forced himself to open his eyes as wide as he could and was immediately blinded. He immediately groaned in pain, he tried to filter out the pain before trying again but Toothless was in the area, he could smell his breath and soon he was nosing his side making desperate noises, which woke him up more.

"Ok,Ok bud I'm awake" He got himself shifted upright and took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of barn, he could not miss the smell of sheep. He realized his bed was made from hay, something wasn't right. Toothless was looking all over the place frantically, he could tell his dragon was panicking.

"Bud, where are we?" he asked, then a pain shot in his heart. suddenly his mind flooded with memories, his mother, Drago, his father, the battle on Berk. At the thought of his father he wanted to curl up and cry but he was a Viking and now a chief, His people the dragon, that all had to come first. There would be a proper time for mourning later. His thoughts wandered back to the battle, of riding in on young dragons, of winning back Toothless. Drago was down, they had him, then nothing.

During this time of recollection Toothless became impatient and grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him out of the barn. Hiccup found himself surrounded by beautiful mountain ranges that left him in awe, the mountains reminded him of Berks single mountain and there was a chill in the morning air. Where they in the main land? where the kings and jarls were to be found? He had learned that Berk and the other Viking tribes were part of and expansion of viking territory, his tribe had wandered deep into the unknown and called it home, but doing so had cut them off with the greater part of viking culture for three hundred years. Had they retreated back to the mainland?

"Where is everyone?" he asked Toothless. The dragon gestured to his back, he wanted to take him somewhere that wasn't walking distance. That didn't bode well. He mounted on Toothless and they shot up into the sky, he tried to locate his helm but remembered it was abandoned at the dragon sanctuary, he also noted that inferno wasn't at his side, this didn't bode well at all.

* * *

Madness was a good word to use right now, at least in her council chambers. Her council members were borderline yelling at each other from across the room. After the dragon made its escape the overall damage was assessed, while no one was hurt the explosion would take most of the afternoon to repair. The Captain of the Walrus and his crew who had discovered the dragon where displeased to say the least, she had waved their harbor fee and paid a generous sum for them to get off her back so she could focus her efforts on the dragon at large.

"Let us gather men and rifles and slay the beast!" a Lord exclaimed and a sizeable amount of her council let loose a chorus of 'ayes'

Her Captain of the guards, Commander Anderson Shook his head and proclaimed "It would take a score of men firing in volleys to stop the creature in its tracks! We have seen the creature dispose of dozens of men with ease, it even defeats creature larger than itself!" he gestured to Elsa and she nodded, the fact that he was able to defeat a Marshmallow was no huge surprise to her, she could tell the creature was fierce, but as brutish as Marshmallow was he should have been able to deliver more punishment before being defeated.

"It would be far more sensible to round up every able bodied man and sweep the forest and drive it off our lands! it obviously will flee if given the chance. he told the council and several 'ayes' could be heard.

"And what if the beast has holed up somewhere and doesn't want to leave?" another man reasoned.

And around, and around, and around they went.

They would go on for hours until she decided to voice her thoughts, many of the people with neutral feelings on the matter would back up her decision, or at least all but the most stubborn to oppose her opinion. But her immediate thoughts was that of the man who was also in the ice with the dragon, was he still alive? was he worth saving? A part of her wanted to find out. But she was Queen, her people's safety came first.

She stood up and everyone shut up. "I want the city guards to keep an eye in the sky, Hire some of the local mountain men pinpoint its current location, if it does not linger in our lands let this matter rest, but if the signs are there…" she turned to her Captain "I want the local militia ready to move by dawn tomorrow" He nodded

"I will see to it" he bowed

"Does anyone have anything they wish to say or add, now is the time" the men present looked like they wanted the matter settled but one man in the back spoke up

"And what should happen if the man in ice is found alive and well?"

She paused to consider "Bring him in for questioning" He nodded and sat down.

"Then that shall be all for today, this council is dismissed"

* * *

If any drowsiness was still with him it didn't last long, the cooling air rushed past him, the weather was pleasantly warm and with the sun setting in several hours this was perfect flying weather. But he reminded himself he had to get his bearings and return to Berk, he had absolutely no for free flying around the land. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, But Toothless seemed to have an idea so he trusted that perhaps he had a clue.

"Toothless, do you know what happened to us at Berk?"

His best friend gave a sad warble which did not give him much confidence. Something had to happen on Berk, something made Toothless sad and Hiccup could only hope he could get a clear answer.

Soon the smell of the ocean filled his nose and he never realized how much he missed it until now, the ocean quickly filled up the horizon and Hiccup felt his spirits lifted up if for only a moment. Then below them the forest started giving way to open pastures and farms quickly filled the landscape with roads twisting and turning around the mountains below. Every now and then a small village dotted the landscape and when he squinted he could make out people who would stop to look at them, they had probably never seen a night fury.

Then on the ocean front he saw a his first castle, despite the mount of luxury that had went into it it was was still an imposing structure even from the air. Dozens of shops and houses surrounded the castle, and at the docks ships where sliding into port for the night.

"Is this what you wanted to show me bud? Hiccup asked and Toothless responded with a affirmative growl. "Alright bud lets check this place out"

Hiccup steered Toothless so that would circle around the city twice before landing. As soon as they where in sight the people of the city panicked and started to flee in all directions, Hiccup was starting to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. As they came close to the castle while preparing to land Hiccup noticed people running around the outer most wall. Then he heard popping noises, it took him a second to realize the noise where caused by the men on the wall, then he heard whizzing noises. His brain registered that they where shooting at them, probably darts at high speeds, the popping stopped for a second and most of the men tended to their weapons, but some where shaking their weapons at him cursing Toothless and himself.

"Alright Toothless, lets rush them and end this" Toothless seemed reluctant but as one they turned sharply to engage their attackers. At the sight of the great dragon bearing down on them many took cover, Toothless began to hover in place over the wall, his powerful wing beat sending gusts of air with enough force to blow many men off their feet.

"Glad we have your attention, now would you be kind enoAHHH!" one of the men pulled some small weapon he could not identify and another 'pop' was all he heard before he felt like someone cut his side with and ax. Toothless roared with rage and pulled away Flapping as hard as he could trying to put some distance between them and the castle. Hiccup fought to catch he breath as the ascended in altitude, he rummaged through the saddle bags and grabbed a spare shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. After one look at the wound he knew he would need stitches.

"You sure this is the right place bud?" he asked and Toothless roared in affirmative, obviously furious. Hiccup bandaged the would and looked back at the castle, the men where now gathering into one of the towers, no doubt to resupply.

"Ok Toothless, we tried the nice way of asking, let's see if the Viking way works any better" Toothless roared in agreement, the acceded to a high altitude, then in mid air they executed a one eighty and began their rapid decent to earth. Toothless folded his wings and began his diving run, from between his ear-flaps Hiccup guessed he was aiming for the tower that they where in, he couldn't see any still on the wall and Toothless had better vision than his own. The wind rushed past his ears at breakneck speeds and Hiccup pulled his body down to reduce drag. When they where in range Hiccup squeezed his knees letting Toothless know to fire, The command was unnecessary as Toothless had already filled his moth with gas, lit it, then spit it at the tower which held the hostile warriors. Hiccup turned at watched in satisfaction as the tower walls blew up, the kinetic blast sending its residents flying back onto the wall against their will.

"Let's see if they're feeling more talkative" Hiccup said but Toothless said nothing, clearly still upset. As they began to approach the castle again, this time at a slower non aggressive pace Hiccup tried to cool his blood so that they could try to talk in a civil manner and not spill any more blood. He then noticed several people assembling in the courtyard, but the person who had caught his attention was a person in a blue garment that made the person stand out from the rest. He had little time to ponder these people before the person in blue took a shot at them, Toothless saw it coming a mile away and dodged it easily. But Hiccup stopped to observe the shot itself, it wasn't fire or like anything he had ever seen, could it be?

 _Magic?_

The person in blue tried a few more shots which Toothless also dodged, clearly this person wasn't used to using magic(?) for ranged combat. The person in white seemed to realize this too and tried a different approach. Blue magic seemed to escape her and shot into the sky, and at an alarmingly fast rate clouds began to block the sky and he could begin to see snowflakes, before a powerful gust of wind knocked Toothless from the sky.

"Loki's balls this is cheating!" Hiccup cursed the person in blue despite the fact he could not be heard. The two managed to right themselves. "OK this is ridiculous, this needs to end now, you thinking what I'm thinking bud?" Toothless grinned.

* * *

When the guards announced that they dragon had been spotted flying overhead she stopped what she was doing and fast walked into the courtyard, she could see them from a distance as they where climbing the sky above the fjord before turning around and started coming at them, the thrice damned ungodly noise returned and her guards formed a human shield around her. She watched helplessly as the made a quick pass and fired a single fire ball like the one that killed a marshmallow at a tower, a score of men where blasted out, and she could see that while they lived that they where knocked up badly, many had blood on their faces and uniforms.

No one _NO ONE_ attacked her people and lived to get away unpunished!

She watched as the dragon turned around and started to return, positively fuming at this point she let loose several blasts of cold magic, she might as well have thrown pine cones at a sparrow for all the good it did her. She was powerful and everyone feared her power dammit! yet this dragon acted as though she where nothing more than a two bit opponent. She would ground this dragon.

She remembered that creatures with wings often didn't fly in bad weather for it was often a struggle. She started to form storm clouds to give her better control, it wasn't every day she tried weather manipulation. But it seemed to work as the winds quickly began to pick up it was struggling to keep afloat in the air. A smug grip on her face she sent a powerful gust in its direction and it began to fall for a moment before righting itself, for a moment she thought she saw something on the dragon's back. But she had no time for looking as the ungodly noise returned and she saw the dragon was now aiming for her! She tried to make the wind mess up its flight but it tucked in its wings making it very streamlined and coming close, too close!

Instead of a fire ball and a quick death the dragon had instead plucked her off the ground and took back to the skies.

Worst. Experience. Ever.

She quickly found herself screaming and holding onto anything she can as the world grew smaller and smaller.

"Not so fun when you're up here with us huh?" Her mind registered human words and looked around to see the man in leather looking at her with green eyes. But he didn't matter now, she thought about freezing the dragon but she wished to survived the experience.

"Let me DOWN!" she commanded

"Alright"

And that damned dragon with its trice damned rider dropped her into the sky into a free fall. She was subconsciously shoting as she plumeted to earth and just as she could make out the tree that would end her the dragon returned and picked her from the sky.

"How about now? the rider asked. Today had been a long, hard day, she was scared, tears in her eyes and she wanted to be back in her bed and all this nightmare over.

"I can't" her fear was simply to stop the storm that made the dragons flight difficult still. The rider to her despair didn't seem to like her answer.

"What do you think bud? the Hofferson Special?" and the dragon hummed with glee. Together the three shot higher and higher into the air. "Last chance!" the rider toned in with glee. Before she had a chance to say anything the dragon stopped trying to fly strait and began to join the wind in a free fall somersault plummet of doom. her vision was filled with the sky, sea and her kingdom all in in flashes the few times her eyes where open. For the first time in her life gravity left her and the wind tugged at her in all directions.

"I'M _SORRY_ " She yelled at the top of her voice, she could not stop the storm, not at this rate. But she could hope the rider and Dragon would accept her apology. The dragon had let her go and never in her life had she wanted a dragon to grab her in her life. The dragon righted itself in mid air despite the storm and the rider with practiced ease reached out and tugged her into the saddle and she clung onto him as tightly as she could. She never even registered them landing.

"Now" she heard the rider "I have some questions that need answers"

 **(A/N: Hope you've liked this little story so far, and to ForteEXEMaster who wanted Elsa/Hiccup interaction, wish granted!)**


End file.
